


Buy the Stars

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little alone time. During hers, Elizabeta reflects on her relationship with her husband and her not-so-secret admirer.





	Buy the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by the Marina and the Diamonds song, "Buy the Stars". I found it when searching through my old and abandoned works, it was never fully finished, but was left at a satisfactory end. I actually kinda liked what I read, so I decided to post it. I'm sorry about grammar mistakes that may occur.
> 
> Another note is that this fic is set in 1913, I believe it's mentioned in the fic but I'm not entirely sure.

Elizabeta sat on the rooftop, slowly sipping her hot chocolate as the time passed. She loved moments like these; moments where she could find herself lost from reality, where Gilbert and Roderich didn’t exist, where there wasn’t any mindless squabbling, useless fighting and hopeless attempts for affection. It was moments like these that made everything worth putting up with, that made all this tolerable. Truth be told, the Hungarian couldn’t find it in herself to actually dislike the Prussian anymore, he had caught her heart a few years back, not that she could do anything about that, she was married to Roderich. 

 

Sighing, she let her head roll back as she thought about the Austrian. They weren’t happy together, they never really were, sure, they were friends, but feelings just never caught up to the two. Honestly, had their wedding not been a forced one, they probably wouldn’t even speak to each other all that much, they hardly spoke to each other currently anyway. She should have been attracted to him, she knew that, he’d displayed countless romantic gestures that any other girl in 1913 would have adored, but Elizabeta was just different. That was also a reason she would never give Gilbert a chance. 

 

Though she loved the Prussian, lately he just seemed so caught up in impressing her, and it really wasn’t working. Elizabeta wasn’t a woman who could be bought with diamonds and pearls, she couldn’t be swayed with fancy shoes or posh dresses, she didn’t need flowers or chocolates, and golden jewellery was more itchy and irritating than convincing. Out of everyone in this world, she expected Gilbert to understand that about her. She’d grown up with him, it’s as if they were stuck together like glue. Ever since she was four years old, she had known the Beilschmidt family. The only reason Roderich was her husband and not Gilbert was because of the dislike her mother showed the family. There were plans for them to wed, up until something happened between Mrs. Beilschmidt and Mrs. Héderváry; she never found out why this argument took place, she never really cared enough to ask.

 

All she could remember was her father suddenly flooding her with information about the Edelstein household and how lovely and charming it was, how she’d be happy there and it’d be like a dreamland. Her parents could never pass up the opportunity to discuss the family that she would one day unite with her own. They had overstated the family too much, it was really not as great and grand as it was made seem, and the only Edelstein she could actually stand at this point was her husband. Her in-laws were all just too uptight and traditional, it was very rare they would actually treat her as a person and not a possession. She wondered if her mother-in-law had been treated the same by the family when she had just joined. Did she really mind? 

 

“If I could do, I’d buy you all the stars in the universe.” Gilbert’s voice rang through her head, in an attempt to sound smooth instead he sounded ridiculous, it brought a smile to her face for that reason alone. His voice wasn’t made for romance and flirting, it just didn’t sound right, he was more loud, and wild speech that worked best for him. It was the speech that she loved to see and hear coming from him most too, it was that side of him that she had fallen in love with. Yet, he seemed so oblivious to that and kept trying to be the smooth gentleman he wasn’t, the smooth gentleman he wrongly assumed that she wanted. It was a shame to see him try to change for her, she didn’t want him to change.

 

However, watching and witnessing him trying to be a man who deserved the great reputation he had made her laugh quite a bit, it was so obviously fake that it was funny. How long would it remain funny? How long until his stupid act ran into annoying and unbearable? What she would do to see him be himself around her again before it was too late. There was always a point where she reached her limit with things, and she really didn’t want to experience reaching her limit with the man she loved so much.

 

Shutting down her long thoughts once again, she took another sip of her beverage and studied the stars once again. Maybe her mind could get lost in a different place this time around? 

 

The next day was just the same as the rest, she left her husband to do his own thing, which was usually playing piano and letting out his thoughts through his music. Elizabeta admired how he could do that. She never really had the ability to just express herself, she was always just taught that she couldn’t, told that she should lay low and just leave the man to do everything that didn’t include cooking, cleaning and looking after children. Actually though, she did take a small pleasure to cooking, it was fun, for the most part, especially exploring new recipes that her foreign friends taught her. Looking after children was fun too, she adored little kids with all her heart and if she could, she’d start up a business for looking after children when their parents couldn’t. That would never happen, though, there was always a woman inside the house taking care of the child her husband gave her.

 

Yet, she also enjoyed the more  _ weird _ pleasures and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a weird admiration for guns and archery. She would gladly play a sport that included one of the two, but it was very unlikely they’d allow a woman to join. It was a shame really, the only one who actually knew about her small liking to such masculine things was Gilbert, he was quick to give her the label of a ‘gun enthusiast’. Was she a gun enthusiast? She was never one to label herself as anything, it tied her down to certain things which would eventually wear her down. The society she lived in, though, was very much the opposite, someone having certain traits made them a male and having other traits made them female, and because of that they were never allowed to be more than the labels. Men couldn’t feel emotions, women only consisted of emotions. There was never an inbetween.   

 

And then, there was Gilbert, Gilbert who would always come to her door, asking for favours or simply just to talk to her. Most of time it did end up with him clearly flirting and trying to woo the Hungarian into finally agreeing to go home with him. While most people would think he would do this when her husband was out, just in case he became maddened and banned the Prussian’s presence from the house, no. He did this routine whenever he deemed necessary, and often times the Austrian didn’t even properly care about the things that the albino said to his wife- Elizabeta didn’t think too much of that. If anything she was more thankful, the two already fought about so much, she didn’t want them to fight over her. She never wanted anyone to fight for anyone, people should never feel like they belonged to someone else. She believed someone should only ever belong to themselves, but then again, that was another view that she held, a view that was clearly not for their time. Despite what everyone said, Elizabeta constantly found herself believing beliefs that was clearly far too much for anyone else to even acknowledge. 

 

Except for one specific person.

 

Gilbert.

 

He too was clearly born in the wrong time, born too soon. It was something that the two had in common, they were both not who they should’ve been. Gilbert was meant to be a romantic man, someone who would win over all the ladies within one wink, but instead, he wasn’t. He was the mischievous- sometimes slower than the rest- living in the moment guy who never really seemed all that interested in anyone but Elizabeta. Elizabeta was a fighter, a strong one at heart. Someone who belonged and lived on the wild side of life, despite how she was meant to be the one swooning for everyman: the one who cried so often that it would become too hard to deal with, the one who despised violence and would never even dream of holding a weapon in her hand. 

 

But despite all their similarities, there were also all the differences that everyone noticed. They both had different ways to deal with the things they faced. Elizabeta was one to take it with a spoonful of sugar. She was always more than ready to step in, and with every movement to allow women the right to vote, she would always step in and do her say. She didn’t let her peers tell her who to be, she wouldn’t allow anyone to walk all over her, because it was useless. She wouldn’t let anyone ever drag her down because it would never do her any good. 

 

Gilbert, however, he was different. So, very different, whilst the Hungarian was one to never give in, the Prussian was one to concede. One to let all the pressure build up on him and suffocate him until he felt he could no longer be himself. He let everyone tell him who to be and how to be it, and he tried to follow what they said, he tried to be someone he wasn’t and it was painful to witness. He let his peers take control of him, and he’d do anything to fit in with them. He didn’t allow himself to be different, because he believed what they said about men. He believed that he was a weak man, someone that everyone should be ashamed of, his parents were certainly disappointed in him. 

 

So, he suddenly became very sad. Very unhappy. Very unhealthy. His life was one that was meant to be filled with joy and happiness, he was meant to be someone who others looked to for a laugh, but instead he lived a life of darkness and gloom. He tried hard to regain his bright spark, but it always already too late. He was already too far gone. He had officially given up on finding ways other than Elizabeta’s love, but she would never allow herself to be called his. It was against everything she stood for, and as much as she did want to see her friend happy, she wasn’t one to throw away everything she fought for just for him. 

 

“Are you alright, you seem a little sad?” There was Roderich, stood behind her with a tea in his hand. Carefully, he sat next to her and handed her the drink, he didn’t take his eyes away from hers, even if they weren’t looking in the same direction, she was upset and he didn’t enjoy seeing his wife so sad. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little lost in thought, I guess.” She replied, looking back to meet her husband’s eyes and giving him a reassuring look, he nodded and stood up to leave.

 

Yet, before he did that, he waited and stopped by the door, holding it in place with one hand before turning back to the Hungarian, silently admiring her. She was truly beautiful, it was a shame that they didn’t have anything more than a friendly connection. If Roderich could’ve altered his feelings to work in favour of her, he would, but he couldn’t. Slowly, he opened his mouth to say something else, but he seemed to doubt his words. Eventually, he came up with the conclusion to say them anyway, “Gilbert came by earlier, he left something for you, I don’t know what it is…” He spoke, arms crossed as he held them. 

 

“Thank you, I’ll be back down in a minute.” 


End file.
